


Like a King/Queen

by LunaIssabella



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Kings and Queen of Fillory, M/M, Necesitamos más sassy Q por amor al padre, Sassy Q
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: {...}Por mucho tiempo Quentin se había ocultado bajo capas y capas de auto desprecio, y ahora que su verdadera belleza sale a la luz {...} la idea de que otros puedan robárselo no le agrada en lo absoluto.{...}





	Like a King/Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción ''Queen'' de Loren Gray
> 
> Amo a este par de idiotas, y amo lo Sassy que Q puede ser a veces

Eliot suprime el deseo de frotar su rostro en cansancio sintiendo sus mejillas doler como nunca de tanto sonreírles a sus invitados. Luego de la pequeña crisis con el Príncipe Ess, la declaración de guerra de Margo y una intensa batalla mano a mano con el Rey Idri habían llegado a un acuerdo de paz que beneficiaba tanto a Loria como a Fillory y, para celebrarlo, el recién llegado Quentin sugirió una fiesta en la que no solo debían invitar al regente de Loria, sino a cada regente o representante del resto de países en Fillory, el continente no el país, a modo de oferta de paz además de hacerse conocer como los Hijos de la Tierra que ahora reinaban allí.

Tanto al Alto Rey como a la Reina les sorprendió que su amigo sugiriera la fiesta, sobre todo por el despliegue de ineptitud social en las fiestas que solían organizar en la Cabaña de los Niños Físicos de su querido amigo, pero ¿quiénes eran ellos para negarse a una fiesta? Si tan sólo Eliot hubiera sabido que sería tan aburrida. Ahora estaba empezando a entender lo que sentía Quentin al verse forzado a socializar en las fiestas, su aburrimiento es tal que casi considera la idea de pedirle disculpas al menor por burlarse de él en esas situaciones… casi.

Hablando de Quentin, piensa mirando disimuladamente por todo el salón del trono que, por ahora, servía como salón de eventos mientras restauraban el resto del Castillo; ni Margo ni Quentin estaban a la vista, francamente Eliot había estado tan entretenido recibiendo a los nobles que no había notado si esos dos salieron o siquiera estaban allí con él desde un principio. Por el rabillo nota a Tick hablando con algunos miembros del consejo, se endereza en su trono haciéndole señas con tanto disimulo como le es posible rodeado de tantas personas que no dejaban de mirarlo, algunos con disimulo y otros de forma descarada, hasta que logra captar su atención.

—¿En que puedo servirle, Su Majestad? —pregunta Tick diligentemente haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Tick, de casualidad —duda en como poner sus palabras y hace un ligero gesto nervioso con las manos, —¿has visto a la Reina Margo y al Rey Quentin?

—Sí, Su Majestad —asiente sonriendo—, dijeron que se estaban encargando del entretenimiento, que no tardarían en llegar.

La palabra entretenimiento hace que sus ojos brillen y no puede evitar sonreír. Ah, su querida Bambi, siempre tan atenta; asiente y le hace un ligero gesto para despacharlo y se relaja en su trono girándose cuando el Rey Idri se acerca para hablar con él; si Margo estaba envuelta en el entretenimiento no tenía de que preocuparse.

Mientras, fuera del salón del trono Margo le da una última revisada al cabello de Quentin, que se lo había dejado crecer llegando casi hasta sus hombros, para asegurarse que el tonto nerd no haya deshecho las trenzas que con tanto esmero tejió en su enredado cabello luego de una buena media hora de peinarlo de forma más decente. Quentin, por su parte, se deja hacer con tranquilidad.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunta Margo por enésima vez y no porque esté nerviosa, sino más bien preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo. Que Quentin haya sugerido la fiesta era una cosa, que haya sugerido que ellos den el entretenimiento… bueno, eso es algo que no se ve dos veces.

—Totalmente —asiente con seguridad dedicándole una sonrisa que pocas veces la joven le había visto lo que la hace regresarle la sonrisa, preguntándose en cuándo Quentin se habrá llenado de tanta autoconfianza y que hacía ella para perdérselo.

—Bien, que empiece el show —se separa de él haciendo los movimientos necesarios con sus manos para conjurar el hechizo que haría que los sirvientes que los miraban nerviosamente siguieran la coreografía que ella preparó con dedicación.

Por si las dudas, agrega un hechizo a los zapatos que le prestó a Quentin para evitar que se caiga y con una sonrisa prepotente realiza el hechizo que haría sonar la música en el salón. Lanzándole un beso a Quentin abre las puertas de forma dramática caminando al centro del salón balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de la melodía.

Eliot se gira un poco sorprendido al oír una melodía desconocida para él inundar el salón y abre grande sus ojos al ver a Margo entrar con un pequeño grupo de sirvientes vestidos con pantalones negros y camisas blancas con dorado. Margo por su parte lleva un vestido de color dorado claro, la parte de arriba es totalmente strapless con un bordado de encaje cocido a esta que se extiende con un cuello alto dándole un toque de realeza extendiéndose por unas mangas de un tono dorado más oscuro en un intrincado patrón de encaje que acaricia la piel canela de Margo haciéndola resaltar; ese mismo bordado se extiende ceñido a sus caderas y hasta la falda, que queda corta a medio muslo, y alrededor de está cayendo como una segunda falda abierta al frente y larga atrás como la cola de una capa; para completar la vestimenta lleva unas botas de tacón de aguja negras de cuero largas hasta sus rodillas ceñidas a sus piernas. Su cabello cae rizado libremente por su espalda salvo por dos trenzas que van del frente a la parte de atrás en una especie de media cola sosteniendo su corona en su lugar.

—****I don’t need another guy ****—Eliot parpadea dándose cuenta de que su amiga estaba cantando, moviendo sus manos y caderas incitadoramente al ritmo de la melodía mientras los sirvientes, tras ella y a sus lados se mueven de forma más enérgica—, ****to fight my battles, to oversahdow me.****

—****Don’t ya know I’m dangerous? —****los ojos de la castaña se dirigen brevemente hacia Ess acentuando sus palabras con una sonrisa despiadada—, ****fire burnin’ in my blood ****—sus manos se mueven por sus brazos antes de que los aleje de su cuerpo apretándola en un puño y cruzando sus brazos al frente girando sobre si misma con soltura.

—****You can call me a princess all you like ****—ríe ligeramente chasqueando la lengua con desdén—, ****But that ain’t what I want, I’ma show you****

Sus movimientos se vuelven más enérgicos mientras mueve sus caderas agitando su cabello desplazándose por el salón.

—****How to treat me like a queen ****—sus manos se mueven alrededor de su cabeza imitando la forma de su corona mientras los sirvientes la corean. Se gira hacia uno de los sirvientes acariciando su mentón con un dedo inclinándose como si fuera a besarlo, pero con la intención de sólo dar esa impresión—, ****boy, you better bow down on your knees ****—desliza su dedo por su cuello haciendo que el sirviente se arrodille junto a otros y alza sus brazos—, ****can I get a ‘‘Yes, your majesty?’’****

Eliot no puede evitar reír mientras el coro se repite y Margo se gira dramáticamente bamboleando sus caderas con el ‘‘Majesty’’, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar Quentin entra en la sala deslizándose hacia un lado reemplazando a Margo en el canto lo que lo hace abrir la boca sorprendido.

Quentin, para su gran sorpresa, lleva una falda midi plisada que le queda un poco por encima de la rodilla, de color bronce que queda bien con el tono pálido de su piel; a diferencia de Margo lleva una camisa blanca de mangas abombadas que llegan hasta sus muñecas, de estilo mariposa y con dos aberturas a la altura de sus hombros y en el cuello de esta un par de lazos amarrados como un pequeño moño flojo. No sabe si le sorprende más la falda, el estilo de la camisa o las zapatillas negras de tacón alto, un poco grueso, de tiras que se envuelven alrededor de sus pies hasta sus tobillos donde están amarradas como un pequeño lazo en cada pie; su cabello al igual que el de Margo cae por su cuello libre salvo por dos trenzas que sostienen su corona.

—****Eyes on me like I’m a prize ****—Quentin se señala de pies a cabeza consiguiendo más de un chiflido tanto de las nobles femeninas como de algunos nobles que lo recorren de pies a cabeza—, ****but you better recognize, I’m not your angel ‘cause I belong to me****

Eliot traga y debe admitirse a si mismo que Quentin se veía espectacular en la vestimenta y se pregunta vagamente como Margo lo había convencido para hacer esto.

—****You can call me a prince all you like ****—el joven hace un gesto con sus manos que enciende sus dedos en pequeñas chispas—, ****But that ain’t what I want, I’ma show you****

Con cada movimiento de Quentin la falda parece volar alrededor de sus muslos y Eliot no puede hacer nada más que mirar, hechizado por el encanto del pequeño nerd. ¿Dónde había estado ese Quentin seguro de si mismo todo este tiempo?

—****How to treat me like a king ****—sus brazos se mueven frente a él chocando entre si formando una x antes de alzarse sobre su cabeza gesticulando hacia la corona antes de separarlos con las palmas hacia arriba señalando hacia dos de los sirvientes—, ****boy, you better bow down on your knees ****—sus brazos se deslizan lentamente hacia abajo y como comandados por ese movimiento los sirvientes los siguen arrodillándose—, ****can I get a ‘‘yes, your majesty?’****

Quentin repite el coro caminando hacia atrás moviendo sus brazos y caderas, jugando con la tela de la falda para aumentar los vuelos de esta, envuelto en la música, seguro de cada uno de sus movimientos como pez en el agua. Con una enorme sonrisa llega hasta Margo y ambos se toman de la mano girando alrededor del otro hasta terminar con sus espaldas juntas enlazando los dedos de sus manos.

—****You can call me a princess all you like ****—canta Margo con voz dulce apoyando su cabeza contra la espalda de Quentin.

—****‘Cause you love to keep me helpless by your side ****—le sigue Quentin deslizándose un poco hacia abajo mientras ambos alzan sus brazos con sus manos aún entrelazadas hasta su cabeza—, ****but that ain’t what I want, I’ma show you****

—****How to treat me like a queen ****—cantan al unísono girándose enfrentándose cara a cara antes de separarse con sus brazos extendidos moviéndose en espejo—, ****boy you better bow down on your knees, can I get a ‘‘Yes, your majesty?’’****

Se separan el uno del otro tocando sus caderas y deslizándose, girando sobre si mismos.

—****So you better treat me like a king ****—Cruzan sus brazos sin enlazarnos ni acercarse y hacen una reverencia burlona—, ****boy you better bow down on your knees.****

Ambos dan un último giro enlazando sus brazos, separan sus piernas y colocan la mano libre del otro brazo contra su cadera con idénticas expresiones coquetas e imponentes.

—C****an I get a ‘‘Yes, your majesty?’’****

Con eso la música se acaba y la sala se llena de un profundo silencio antes de que los aplausos emocionados del publico lo rompan con euforia. Mirándose y riendo ambos reyes hacen extravagantes reverencias antes de enderezarse, Margo echa su cabello hacia atrás girándose hacia los sirvientes mientras hace unos gestos con sus manos para romper el hechizo que los hizo moverse tan bien. Quentin por su parte se deja arrastrar por algunos nobles que se acercan para hablarle con admiración.

—Debo decir —el Rey Idri se endereza junto a Eliot sin pasar por alto el ardor con el que Eliot mira al Rey Quentin. Fascinante—, que Fillory tiene talentosos reyes, y muy atractivos.

Al Alto Rey le cuesta todo lo que tiene en su arsenal para no emitir un bufido por esto, no porque no considere guapo a Quentin, sino más bien por esa precisa razón. Por mucho tiempo Quentin se había ocultado bajo capas y capas de auto desprecio, y ahora que su verdadera belleza sale a la luz, luego de que Eliot mismo ha insistido en traerlo a flote, bueno, la idea de que otros puedan robárselo no le agrada en lo absoluto.

—¡Bambi! —saluda cuando Margo camina hacia ellos con una copa en mano sonriendo ampliamente—, excelente entretenimiento.

—Fue maravilloso, Reina Margo —el Rey Idri asiente en reconocimiento.

—Agradécele a Q, fue su idea —la reina se encoje de hombros con desinterés—, yo sólo escogí la canción e hice la coreografía.

—¿Sólo eso? —Eliot la mira sorprendido, —¿qué hay de…?

Margo sigue la dirección de su mirada hacia Quentin, específicamente su vestuario. Con una sonrisa perversa la joven se inclina hacia Eliot, importándole muy poco que susurrar frente al otro Rey podría ser considerado de mala educación.

—Prepárate para que tus sesos vuelen —dice bajo con una pequeña risa—, Q la escogió.

Como si todo lo sucedido desde que Quentin regresó no lo hubiera sorprendido, ese pedazo de información ciertamente vuela su cabeza, no literalmente. ¿Quentin la había escogido? Eso es… no tiene palabras para describir como eso le hace sentir, pero oh, como le encanta esa nueva faceta de su pequeño nerd. Con una sonrisa se endereza totalmente decidido a explorarla por si mismo, de preferencia en sus aposentos; al diablo la fiesta, el la había dirigido la mayor parte del tiempo y es el turno de Margo para reemplazarlo.

Abre la boca para disculparse, pero su amiga parece entender sus intenciones pues dirige toda su atención al Rey Idri distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que Eliot pueda marcharse con una simple disculpa y caminar hacia Quentin que habla tranquilamente con algunos nobles. Una vez cerca de él se permite pasar casualmente su brazo por la cintura del menor y les sonríe a los nobles.

—Sí me disculpan un momento, me robaré al Rey Quentin unos minutos —dice amable.

—Uh… ok, em un gusto hablar con ustedes —Quentin mira a Eliot confundido, pero logra despedirse de los nobles antes de ser arrastrado fuera del salón por el Alto Rey. Mirándolo ya no tan confundido y con una sonrisa picara sostiene su mano apretándose un poco más contra su costado—. Y dime, ¿disfrutó el Alto Rey de nuestro pequeño show?

Eliot lo mira estupefacto por un segundo antes de dejar escapar una carcajada, encantado por el descaro de Quentin.

—Oh, pequeño Q. Esa palabra es muy burda para el maravilloso espectáculo. Me dejaste… sorprendido y fascinado.

Quentin ríe, y su risa envía pequeños estremecimientos por su espalda; Dios, como había extrañado ese encantador sonido. Con una enorme sonrisa guía a Quentin a sus aposentos privados acariciando suavemente su cadera por encima de la tela de la camisa. Realmente, piensa para sí mismo, hará hasta lo imposible por mantener a Quentin tan feliz y cómodo consigo mismo como ahora.

Cueste lo que cueste. Pero mientras tanto, le mostraría a su pequeño Q lo que es ser tratado verdaderamente como un rey.


End file.
